


try, catch, finally

by yrast



Series: 平衡 [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrast/pseuds/yrast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人终有一死，做了再说</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 房间里的大象，Elephant in the room，有一本同名书，译者在序中解释道，“大象指某种巨大而无可回避的真相，而房间里的大象，则具有尽管无法回避，但人们又可以和它相安无事共处的意味。”

邦德和Q不知道那只大象具体是什么时候出现的，当他们注意到的时候，它已经在那里了。

他们尝试绕开这头大象继续工作，既然他们不能炸掉它，或者埋了他。

他们不是没有试过。

考虑到他们一个是军情六处最出色的特工，一个是军情六处最出色的武器专家，破坏本应是他们的专长。

但不是这种，不是这种完全不讲道理，不讲规律的存在。

那个自诩二流作家的刻薄老先生说，感情有理智所不能理解的理由。

你不能用感情去处理它，那只会让情况更复杂。

你可以用理智去处理它，但理智对着它，就像狗对着一个蜷起的刺猬，无从下口。

最好的情况是对峙胶着。

最先发现不对劲的是伊芙。

“你跟Q之间怎么了？”

邦德发现女人的直觉有时候真是准的没道理，尤其是在那些没道理的事情上。

“除了我总是弄丢装备？”

伊芙咬着铅笔，打量了他一会儿。

伊芙有直觉，他有经验，丰富的伪装经验。

最终伊芙点点头，似乎做了什么决定，“好吧，祝你好运。”

邦德不太明白这句话的前后逻辑，幸好他对女人的逻辑标准总是很宽松。

然后，他又死了。

这回他死了三个月。

说长不长，山茶的花期都还没结束，说短不短，夏天的最后一朵玫瑰都开完了。

这回他的公寓没有被卖掉。

他很少会让自己再次陷入同一个毫无准备的状况。

但他不是先知，他会预先保留公寓，但他回来的时候公寓里有什么，这就不在他有所准备的范围了。

他只是一惊，本能去摸枪，但在掏出来之前，他已经认出盘腿坐在沙发上的那人是谁。

他的感情先于他的本能让步，这不是好现象，如果Q这时候掏枪瞄准他，他会缺少关键的零点几秒反应时间。

虽然，邦德觉得，Q拿笔记本扔他的画面，比用枪瞄准他的画面更有真实感。

邦德的双手重新插回风衣口袋，像蛰伏的鸟，他需要时间考虑如何处理这个局面。

他觉得所有的对话都没有出口，他们在他家里，就好像在一场战争中，对方已经攻入你的后方，再想用语言建立起屏障，一来仓促，二来太晚。

最终他决定，继续既定策略，既然那个策略执行到现在效果都很好。

他挂起风衣，走进浴室，放水洗澡，准备睡觉。

他出来的时候，Q站在那里，原本放在膝头的笔记本已经转移到了沙发上，他说，“够了。”

语气好像在宣读阵亡通知单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是写另一个故事的时候突然击中我的一些想法，关于特工007和军需官Q如果在一起会有怎样的相处。
> 
> 虽然有着一方可能会突然死掉的风险，又是同事，又都身居敏感部门，两人从性格上来说也差很多，当然，我觉得他们也有很多共同点。
> 
> 本来想塞到那个故事里，但那个故事已经因为塞了这样那样的突发梗跑题跑了很多次，而关于这个主题还能想到很多东西，索性单独开一个系列出来。
> 
> 从想法到成文，果然字数又超预计，幸好单开了~(￣▽￣)~


	2. Chapter 2

借着街灯朦胧的光线，邦德这才注意到，Q穿着自己的睡衣。

也许是被这个分了神，他才会让Q在大象出现后，第一次把他们之间的距离缩短到二十厘米以内。

Q的嘴唇就这样撞了过来，像飞蛾扑向灯泡，像飞鸟扑向玻璃，目标明确，线路笔直。

那远不是“吻”这么温柔的词所描述的状况，更像是牙齿撞在一起的同时，嘴唇顺便也压在了一起。

只有一下。

邦德是训练有素的特工，也许有一瞬间情况会从他手中失控，但他不会放任。他抓住Q的肩膀，推开他，他们之间的距离恢复到了一臂的长度。

他想骂，“你他妈的以为你在干什么？”

但他想了想，这句话同样通往不了任何地方，他摇摇头，确定自己会被准确无误地听到，他说，“不。”

Q没有挣扎，但邦德不确定现在是不是可以放开他，Q不是走一步看一步的人，不会毫无计划地出牌，而他的计划很少不达到目标。

邦德不确定，他是否希望他会是这“很少”之一。

一臂的距离也没有很远，他可以清楚看到Q单薄的胸口缓缓起伏。邦德熟悉这个动作，当Q试图说明一个复杂的计划，或者说服什么人去做他本不愿意做的事时，他会深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出来，像他现在做的。

“有一种编程语言，它设计了几个关键字叫try，catch，finally，try模块中放置可能会出现异常的代码，catch用来捕捉异常，并放置针对异常的处理代码，finally模块则放置那些不管是否出现异常都会被执行的代码。你认为我们现在在哪个阶段？”

邦德几乎没有思考，脱口而出，“finally。”

早在那头大象出现之前，邦德就发现Q有很多微妙的表情。

好像现在，说不清是决心还是决绝，“假如你还死着，或者我死了，这个答案就是对的。不管我们生命中出现多少异常，我们每个人都逃不过的finally，一定会被执行的代码是死亡。这是我在那三个月里想到的，我们在try那里已经出了问题，在catch那里停留了太多时间，却没有解决任何事。有些事本可以发生却没有发生，但不管发没发生，最终都会归于finally。007，”Q停顿了一下，“害怕你的体液会杀死我，这是毫无道理的。”

邦德一怔，摇头大笑，“有时候你真是坦率得无可救药。”

“这句话我就当做赞美收下了。”

“嗨！”

Q拍拍邦德握住他肩膀的手，“我没打算强暴你，至少今晚不会，你可以放手了。”

邦德实在忍不住带着笑意看着Q，当他带着那种微微有点不耐烦的神情时，他真想狠狠吻住他，让他那张嘴暂时不会再吐出任何不合适的话语。

Q退后坐回沙发上，双臂抱在胸前，仰起脸看着007，“鉴于你以往的记录，你会担心睡了我，我就会死，虽然逻辑上毫无道理，但感情上可以理解。不过，你应该明白，那些人会死，不是因为她们和你睡了，至少你不是主要原因，杀死她们的是她们的工作，你的工作，至于你——”

Q看着他，带着一种彬彬有礼的不以为然，“我并非想要冒犯你，007，但你只是工具而已。”

Q做了一个模糊的手势，“是时候停止你那些滑稽的联想了，你从来不曾具有那种神奇黑暗的力量，事实上我怀疑，这世上是否有人具备这种力量。也许有一天我会因我的工作而死，你会因你的工作而死，但这跟我们睡不睡没有关系。”

Q站起来，动作流畅像猫咪从窗台上跃下，他缓缓走近邦德，“有一句诗，我们必须相爱，否则会死（注1）。作者晚年后悔了，也许是意识到了人终有一死，他说这句诗是他最虚伪的一句，因为每个人都会死，不管我们是否相爱。”

Q已经足够接近，他最后的话语带着温暖暧昧的气息，落在邦德的唇间。

Q的计划很少失败，邦德并未成为“很少”之一。

end

注1：原句，“We must love one another or die”，作者，Wystan Hugh Auden，关于作者晚年后悔的轶事是真的，诗集再版时，这句被改为，“We must love one another and die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这样的结束还有点意犹未尽，虽然make love无能，但make out完全可以搞起，还有一夜过后，光天化日两人面对“睡了”的这件事的反应，可以有很多有趣的场景XD
> 
> 但作为try, catch, finally这个故事本身而言，这样结束已经很完整，总之完结最高~\\(≧▽≦)/~


End file.
